


Starchild

by SpaceNovak



Category: Original Work
Genre: I haven't written in a v v long time, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 20:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16025003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceNovak/pseuds/SpaceNovak
Summary: They called me nothing.But then there was you.Or, I wrote a shitty pseudo-love poem telling a darling friend how amazing and inspirational they are.





	Starchild

**Author's Note:**

  * For [toast (aone)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aone/gifts).



They called me the Galaxy Boy;  
They called me Nova  
They called me Void  
They called me Great  
They called me Vast

They called me Space.

Now  
They call me nothing.

But you do.  
You call me Sweetie  
You call me Love  
You call me Darling  
You call me Friend

You call me Space.

But if I am a galaxy, a universe, what does that make you?  
Glowing, warm and bright  
Blue light  
A solar flare  
Your mind filled with art  
_(and I never knew until you that it was possible to read a Monet)_  
Soft and kind  
A gentle soul;  
You must be the most beautiful moment in our lives.

What divinity did you give up to stay on Earth?  
Oh, dear Loveliest,  
I want to be called Starcatcher  
So my arms can catch you if you fall.  
Home is where the heart is  
And I will carry you everywhere I go.

Please  
While you are celestial,  
A stunning soul emblazoned into permanence,  
Untameable yet but controlled --  
Please, little moonshine,  
Do not forget my humanity;  
Do not make me something eternal but  
Do not let me go.  


_(Do you not remember? Divinity alone is nothing compared to mortality with you.)_

**Author's Note:**

> My darling Toast, I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you for always being sweet and inspirational!   
> 보라해 <3


End file.
